


Walk

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [60]
Category: Gravitation
Genre: Canon Era, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, POV Outsider, Rape Fantasy, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Shuichi accidentally stumbles into a private moment between Ryuichi and Tatsuha in Ryuichi's trailer.





	Walk

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I've been back in this fandom since 2009? Maybe before that? WILD. I hope there are a few Gravitation fans hanging around still! I'm having some major nostalgia and come scream at me if you still love these dorks. Thanks very much for reading! Thoughts/comments welcome!

 

060\. Walk

*

Being an international superstar who is bestest friends with an older, _cooler_ international superstar _rocks_ , Shuichi tells himself, barely containing his high-pitched squealing. He doesn't why he still gets nervous asking Ryuichi for autographs…

Skipping his way over to Ryuichi's trailer, Shuichi considers knocking first to announce his presence and then shrugs, jiggling open the door-knob.

There's nobody in the living room portion. Shuichi is about to scream-sing the opening lyrics to _Sleepless Beauty_ , expecting his idol to pop up and sing with him enthusiastically when he hears two, loud grunts and wet smacks from the hallway.

Following the suspicious noises, Shuichi discovers Ryuichi's bedroom door ajar, and the man himself straddling Yuki's brother.

_Wait—_

Shuichi's fingers jam over his mouth, preventing a delighted gasp from escaping. What _fantastic_ news! He's been watching these two dance around in circles each other for too long!

Now that Tatsuha has the _actual_ Ryuichi Sakuma, he won't want Shuichi as a replacement—

" _Ryuichi, wait_ …"

A strangled, whining breath. Tatsuha flails underneath Ryuichi's body, cringing.

Shuichi's gut somersaults when the other man uses his weight to hold Tatsuha down, ripping a frustrated, helpless cry out of Tatsuha. "No," Ryuichi exhales, with a mischievous, lustful glint in his teal-colored eyes. "You're all _mine_ , Tatsuha-chan."

Ryuichi thrusts his hips down on him, licking his tongue from Tatsuha's neck to underneath his ear.

" _Aah_ , fuck—stop, okay, _not like this—"_

Within mere seconds, Shuichi races out from the hallway. He gives a war-screech and karate-chops Ryuichi right on the top of his head.

" _OWWW_!" Ryuichi sobs, miniaturizing into his chibi-form with tear-filled eyes on the carpet.

Tatsuha stares in complete outrage, his jeans unbuttoned and his erection quickly flagging. "Hey, asshole!" he yells at Shuichi. "Don't _ever_ touch Ryuichi again or I'll kill you! You hearin' me—!"

Shuichi glances between them, deeply confused. "B-But thought you _were—_ " he mumbles, growing indignant. "You said _NO_ and I thought—!"

"It's called roleplay, you moron— _GET OUT_!"

Tatsuha climbs off the bed, chasing a distraught, now also sobbing Shuichi out of the trailer, followed by a sobbing, frantic Ryuichi demanding that Tatsuha _leave Shuichi alone! he's my friend!_

Lesson? Always knock first.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
